Alan's Little Twin
by 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0
Summary: Alan has a younger twin sister who isn't exactly like him. Actually, more like, opposite him. She is smart and listens to her father, but she only hates one person, Alan. He treats her like a kid when they are both the age of fourteen. Will this change when The Hood arrives? Rated T - further chapters, cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Name**: Alan's Little Twin

**Main Characters**: Alan, John, Scott, TinTin

**Summary**:

Alan has a younger twin sister who isn't exactly like him. Actually, more like, opposite him. She is smart and listens to her father, but she only hates one person, Alan. He treats her like a kid when they are both the age of fourteen. Will this change when The Hood arrives?

**Author's Note**:

This is my first Thunderbird FanFiction, so diehard Thunderbird fans, go easy. I also have only watched the 2004 Movie and have watched the magnificent works of Criminally Charmed and Little Miss Bump, also TBMom. So, if character's actions are wrong, I apologize in advance.

The writing style may change. So any first person will be in my OC's First Person, while other tidbits will be in 3rd person.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thunderbirds, I only own my OC, Kathryn Dwyer Tracy.

* * *

**- Chapter 1 - **

My life has never been normal and it probably will never be. I am then youngest child of famous billionaire Jefferson Tracy and a spitting image of my past mother. Only my platinum blonde hair goes down to my butt at stops just above it. It is straight, but has some curls here and there. I also have her deep baby blue eyes. Oh, one more thing, my family are the famous Operatives or Thunderbirds of International Rescue. Which isn't your average day job. To my family it might be.

I attend one of London's most famous academy for all-girls, Clayworth Academy. My best-friend Tintin also attends and I wouldn't be going to this boarding school if wasn't also there. I kind of had this disease since I was young and what sucks the most, is that my twin brother, Alan, doesn't have it. When we were both not even one, Alan and I had trouble breathing and right away our father had noticed. For awhile, so people thought we were going to die. After a couple weeks, however, we both got better. Until the age of one, both of us tended to get sick pretty easily and for Alan it stopped. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I have attacks that affect my breathing and adds a tight pain in my chest, similar to asthma, but worse. I can still take part in sports and regular day activities, just a little more precautions. I take medicine and have to be more careful around common sicknesses. It's a pain, but as I get older it is slowly going away. Now, attacks come when I am spooked, I overexert myself, or I am ill. Being ill is harder because a common flu can really affect me. The only medical problems Alan and I have in common are allergies to penicillin and walnuts, but because of my disease, I can develop new allergies that can happen anytime.

So, up until middle school, I have taken online classes and been home-schooled by my family and friends on Tracy Island, while my twin goes to Wharton's Academy for Boys in New England, USA. It sucked until Dad finally agreed, once Virgil, my brother and family medic, said it would be safer now that I am older. So, Dad agreed, as long as Tintin came with me. I didn't mind since Tintin and I are great friends and having a friend when starting high school or school in general has always been said to be the best.

My twin, Alan and I, Kathryn Dwyer Tracy, are the youngest, then Gordon, Virgil, John, and Scott. Surprisingly, I get along with all of my older brothers except, Alan. You'd think twins have some-sort of connection that universally makes them automatically compatible. In our case, far from it. Dad, after many begging and chores done perfectly from Alan, agreed to let Alan start training to become an Operative, while I didn't. Alan always brags about this fact and recently, treats me like a child. He may be older by a couple minutes, but we are still the same age and were born on the same day.

Since we go to two different school, on two different continents, some of our vacations are different, but most are the same. Summer, spring break, and winter vacation are all the same, while some weeks in the year aren't. Those weeks when it's just me, I love, the others I loathe. Well, that's what I thought at first, but this spring break kind of changed it. Why don't I tell you why.

* * *

Spring break had finally begun and the last class of the day had just ended. My first year of high school was almost over, but not just yet. I wanted to join a sports team, but my father and brother Virgil said no, until I told them about Kyudo or the art of Japanese Archery. Surprisingly, Clayworth has more then just British sports and it's pretty popular. Especially since we get to wear the Japanese traditional clothing. Dad and Virgil agreed and I am having so much fun. It's a year-long sport and the competitions are sometimes held in Japan. The upperclassmen are so kind and I never realized how much fun shooting an arrow into a target would be.

I was even requested to become a starter for the Winter Festival. A starter is a member who actually competes and freshmen aren't usually starters. The coaches allowed me to become a starter and during this year's Winter Festival held in Japan, we had come in first place! A first for a non-Japanese school to win since they let other schools outside of Japan compete. We were going up against two other teams for the win and each team had seven kyudokas or practitioners. There would be seven rounds and out of all the chances, each school ended up with two wins. Out of all the students, none had stroke the target all four times. I was the seventh kyudoka for my school and out of all the times I had practiced, I had never hit it all four times, until that competition. See, each time the kyudoka chooses a new arrow, the target position changes. As the rounds increase, the difficulty increases, so I ended up with interesting target positions. In pure luck as I would call it, I stroke all four arrows into the target and won the competition for Clayworth.

It was an amazing experience and I can't wait to tell my family and friends on Tracy Island about it, well all except Alan. He may be my twin, but it sure doesn't feel like it. I feel like he thinks he is better than me but a known fact is that he always gets in trouble. So how does that make him better than me? I have no idea and I really don't care.

As we were leaving the classroom, Tintin asked, "So Kathryn, ready to go back to Tracy Island or would you rather stay here?"

"I guess, both. I want to go home so I can see everyone, but not _everyone._" She knew I meant Alan and rolled her eyes.

"Your feud with Alan has got to end Kat. Why can't you end it?"

"Because Tintin, I wasn't the one who started it. He acts childish and how much do you want to bet, he's failing his assignments because his mind can only think of Thunderbirds. Alan is a complete slacker and I am ashamed to call him my brother, let alone my twin," I replied with a pout. It was kind of harsh, but true in the same way.

"You can't be serious! Kat, he's your twin, you have to have some sort of connection!"

"I think that is only with identical twins and don't try to say that we look the same. Yes, we both have the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but so does John." I hate when people compare me to Alan.

She rolled her eyes again and said, "You are both going to be in a situation where you will need each other and then you'll realize how similar you both are and man I hate your Tracy stubbornness. Let's just go back to the dorms and get ready to pack. We leave tonight, so packing now will make it easier."

With that said, our conversation on Alan was over and Tintin and I headed back toward the dorm house, but Headmistress Ravensdale stopped us. "Miss Tracy, Miss Belegant, I have been informed by your parents that Lady Penelope will be picking you up early. If would grab your belongings and come with me," her thick accent pronouncing each word made it sometimes hard to understand the ancient Headmistress, but this time I actually understood her.

Tintin and I entered the dorm, grabbed our stuff, and headed out the door. We followed Headmistress Ravensdale to the front gate where Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and Parker were waiting with Lady P's bright pink car. Little do the people around us, know what she or what this car does. To say the least, it's awesome. Parker helps us get our bags into the car and we leave the academy. I ask, "Lady Penelope, I thought Dad was getting us later tonight?"

"Your father was detained at the moment, along with your brothers. Oil rig in Russia, so he asked me to pick you and Alan up from school, so that all of you would be home tonight," her crisp British accent added emphasis on each word.

"We have to go to America to grab Alan and Fermat?" I half yelled.

That got me a slight glare from the usual calm women in pink. She replied, "Yes and I am expecting you and your brother to get along."

"I will, but I can't say about him," I added with a smirk.

"Brilliant," Lady Penelope noticed the scenery and spoke, "Come on, Parker, chop, chop."

Out of Parker's hat a red visor popped down, allowing flight controls, and thus we were off. The pink modified Rolls-Royce lifted off the ground and headed toward Wharton Academy where we would pick up Fermat and Alan. Great.

* * *

So that is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope for you all to enjoy more. I like the idea, so I hope you do to.

Read and Review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Characters**: Alan, John, Scott, TinTin

**Summary**:

Alan has a younger twin sister who isn't exactly like him. Actually, more like, opposite him. She is smart and listens to her father, but she only hates one person, Alan. He treats her like a kid when they are both the age of fourteen. Will this change when The Hood arrives?

**Author's Note**:

This is my first Thunderbird FanFiction, so diehard Thunderbird fans, go easy. I also have only watched the 2004 Movie and have watched the magnificent works of Criminally Charmed and Little Miss Bump, also TBMom. So, if character's actions are wrong, I apologize in advance.

The writing style may change. So any first person will be in my OC's First Person, while other tidbits will be in 3rd person. There will be a break and then in Italics _3rd Person, _but it will be centered around a character. So it will say, _3rd Person Name_, only my OC will be in First Person.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thunderbirds, I only own my OC, Kathryn Dwyer Tracy. - There are also specific lines from the movie, so I don't own those either.

* * *

-** Chapter 2** -

On the way to Wharton's, we quickly stopped and got some snacks and drinks, since _someone's_, ahem Tintin's, stomach was growling, we couldn't think. I got a caesar wrap with a soda and Tintin got the same only instead of a soda, purchased a strawberry shake. We got back to the car Lady Penelope was waiting for us and we entered the car together.

During the trip, Tintin asked, "Want to try my shake, Kat?"

"Sure, I have never had a strawberry shake before, so I'm a little interested." I took the cup from Tintin and slurped the pink shake. It was creaming and tasted like fresh strawberries. I handed it back to her and decided to read a book I acquired from the local bookstore near school.

After a half-an-hour or so, my eyes were drooping. I was suddenly feeling really tired. Tintin looked at me and asked, "Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, I guess I am just tired. I didn't sleep well last night and now I am feeling the effects," I said with a yawn.

Lady Penelope stated, "It won't be awhile till we reach Wharton's, why don't you get some rest dear?"

I nodded slightly and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke slightly when the car came to a stop. For some strange reason my chest was really tight and it was slowly getting harder to breathe. Soon I realized Lady P had left the car and went to get Alan and Fermat. They came to the car shortly and I could hear the door opening. Tintin said,"Hello Alan, Fermat."

Alan replied, "Hey Tintin, hey..," his tone changed as he looked at me. My eyes were only half open and my breathing was semi-ragged. "Are you ok Kat? You look pale."

"I don't know. I just feel tired and weak at the same time. Maybe it was because I didn't get enough sleep last night," I said half awake. I could tell he wasn't convinced completely. This is one thing I don't get about him. At times, Alan will be the biggest jerk and treat me like a kid, but then there are times like this. I am not feeling the greatest and Alan decides to act like the brother he supposed to be.

Alan replied, "Why don't you lay down? Fermat, want to hand me the pillow from back?"

Fermat grabbed the pillow and Alan rested it on his lap. I moved from the side in the back to the middle and put my head on him. Lady Penelope sat in the middle with Tintin in the separated seats and Fermat was with Parker in the front. It was rare for Lady Penelope to not sit in the back, so I thanked her.

Slowly, my eyes were closing and I could feel the exhaustion taking hold of me.

* * *

_(3rd Person - Tintin/Alan) _

Tintin noticed Kathryn had fallen asleep and hoped that she would stay like that until they got to Tracy Island. "Well this is an interesting way to start off her spring break," Tintin thought with a grimace. She spoke aloud, "I wonder what could have caused this? She was perfectly fine when we left Clayworth."

Lady Penelope answered, "She did appear fine when we left, but when we took that quick stop for something to drink and eat, is when she changed. Was there anything she is allergic to in her food?"

"Kathryn is only allergic to penicillin and walnuts and there weren't any nuts in the food. She had quick sip of my strawberry shake, but that was it." Tintin thought on the subject and realized what had happened during the year, "Although, at our school, we had a major allergy alert and everyone had to have allergy tests taken. The school nurse had given me a note to give to Virgil and I think it might have to deal with the testing." The malaysian girl rummaged through her bag and grabbed the letter. "Should I open it, or wait till we get to island?"

Alan, only listening to half the conversation, looked worriedly at his twin. He hoped it wouldn't be an allergy. He had always hated when she was sick or had an attack because of her disease. She looked weak and Alan, even though would never admit it, admired his twin. Kathryn was sure smarter than him and could fight against any illness. Alan would get angry at her because he didn't want her to become a Thunderbird, because he felt it would make her disease worse. So, his overprotectiveness and Tracy stubbornness turned into anger.

He looked down at his sleeping twin and noticed something he didn't before, her breathing was becoming more and more ragged. Alan asked, "Are you sure she didn't do anything rash or was spooked?"

"Why?" Tintin asked.

"Her breathing is ragged and she is showing signs of an attack, rather than an allergic reaction. Why don't you read that note and it might explain something."

Tintin opened the envelop in her hands and read it quickly. Her eyes widened at what she was reading. When she spoke, her voice quavered, "It says that after the allergy testing, Kathryn has a mild reaction to strawberries. It also says, that if she eats them, it could set off an attack instead of an allergic reaction." She looked at Kathryn in Alan's lap and then at Alan, "I am so sorry Alan. I was the person who let her have a sip of my strawberry shake... It's all my fault.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known," Alan replied calmly. He spoke to Parker, "What is our ETA?"

"We should be arriving soon," Parker replied with his thick British accent.

Alan spoke quickly, "Ok, we need to contact my father or Virgil because when we land she needs help right away. Lady Penelope, do you know if they finished the mission or not?"

"Well..," Lady P was cut off by Parker.

"Pardon me, milady. Approaching Tracy Island. And radar indicates we have some company."

Alan looked out the window and Thunderbird 2 was on his left and Thunderbird 1 was on his right. Quickly he told Lady Penelope, "Try to make contact with Thunderbird 1, it might be easier."

Penny tried said action and was able to get through to Scott, "Scott, please tell your father and Virgil, when we land, we need them immediately. Kathryn is having a mild attack and it is quickly turning into a serious attack. We are landing shortly." There was some muffled speaking from the communicator and then Lady P answered, "Of course and yes Alan is with her. See you shortly." Penny now spoke to us, "Scott will inform Virgil and Jeff. Alan, how is her breathing?"

Alan looked down at his twin and answered, "It's getting worse and I can feel heat off her body, too much heat." He was about to say something again but Kathryn woke up.

* * *

_(1st Person) _

I could hear the others talking around me as I slowly woke up. My body woke up, but my eyes stayed closed. My chest was heavy and my breathing was ragged. It was also really hot. It almost felt like I was having an attack, butI couldn't recall what had started the attack. Nothing had startled me and I sure didn't over-exert myself. So what the hell happened?

I opened my eyes and realized, by the scenery outside the car, we were home. Well we were in the air above the island. I also realized I still had my head resting on Alan's legs, on the pillow. Slowly, I was able to make out what Alan was saying, ".. too much heat."

"You can say that again," I interrupted in a weak voice. I looked up at Alan and smiled slightly.

He smiled in return and spoke, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"My chest is tight, it's hard to breathe, and it's really hot. Other than that, no," I replied with a smirk. I felt the car touch the ground and soon the windows were covered by the hanger built for FAB1 and our personal Tracy airplanes.

My eyes were feeling heavy again, but Alan prompted me, "Hey, not now. Wait until Virgil gets here, then you can rest."

Tintin, Fermat, Lady P, and Parker exited the car and I tried to get up, but immediately fell back against Alan, who had caught me. Now I was resting against his chest. A stabbing pain in my chest was now present in my chest. I huffed, "Ok... make that... pain in chest... too.." My breathing was more ragged and I could feel myself hyperventilating.

"Kathryn, Kat, it's going to be alright. Please just calm your breathing, you can do it. I know you can," Alan spoke softly to me. I tried, but sure was it hard.

There was a commotion outside and I could see four figures running towards the car. When they came closer, I could recognize my older brothers Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and my father. I smiled, but I gasped out in pain from my chest.

My hyperventilating was coming back and suddenly Virgil was by my side speaking in a calm voice, "Hey Kat, I'm going to help you out, but try to stay still." He spoke to Alan, "I need you to keep her still, when her medicine kicks in, she has no control of her body. Scott come here. Once I inject the medicine into her system, help Alan keep her body in control and then I want you to move her to the infirmary." He looked back to Dad and Gordon, "Gordon go grab the oxygen mask from the closest location and quickly get back here. Kathryn will need it when her medicine kicks in."

Scott nodded and Gordon ran and headed out to get the oxygen. Virgil started grabbing things from his bag, while moving at fast-rate. Virgil then pulled out the medicine created for my disease's attacks. Next came the syringe. I hate those things. I tried to back away or get up but Alan held me firmly, yet not too tight, "It's alright Kat, just relax. I know you hate needles, but just relax."

My fear of needles was too overwhelming and I tried to move again. This ended up in an immense pain radiating from my chest. I gasped out in pain and slowing my vision was showing black spots. I didn't see Gordon race back to where we were, neither did I register when Virgil was coming closer with the needle. I felt the prick and cringed in an automatic response. This time new hands were helping hold me down. Through my now heavy eyes, I could see my oldest brother, Scott, connected to those hands. My body started to tremble and shiver. Alan and Scott tried their best to hold me still and Virgil placed the oxygen mask over my face. I breathed in the fresh oxygen and slowly my body stopped moving convulsing. I now laid heavily on Alan, barely able to hold up my body.

I could slightly hear Alan and Scott speaking to each other. Scott said, "I am going to carry her while I need you to hold the oxygen supply close." I saw Alan slightly nod and then my oldest brother bent down towards me. "Hey there Kat," you could see my smile through the mask, "I need to bring you to the infirmary, I just want you to keep breathing and stay awake."

I nodded slightly and he took me from Alan's lap. An enormous amount of pain traveled throughout my chest and I gasped in pain. I could slightly hear Scott telling me it was going to be alright and that we were almost there.

We entered the infirmary and Scott gentle placed me on the bed. He moved over to the side so Virgil could get in and attach the IV. I could see the needle in his hand and reacted in response. I didn't know how it was possible, but it happened. Scott gently held my body down with the help of Alan. I felt the prick on my skin as Virgil attached the IV. I relaxed under Scott's protective arms and could feel the exhaustion taking over.

Virgil spoke to me, "Now you can rest Kat and when you wake up we will see how you are doing."

I smiled through the oxygen mask toward my family and slowly let my eyes fall. I never thought my Spring Break would start like this and at that time I didn't know what was coming, just something bad.

* * *

_(3rd Person - general)_

Now that the youngest Tracy was finally resting peacefully, the rest of the family and friends were able to relax. Jeff moved beside his only daughter's bed and held her hand. Still looking at Kathryn spoke to his family, "I think Alan, Fermat and Tintin should go get some rest, or at least relax. I know Onaha had planed to make a nice dinner for the kids first day of Spring Break, but we all need to get some rest."

Onaha spoke to Jeff, "I don't mind making it tomorrow, everyone should be there, so it can wait.

Everyone agreed and only Fermat, Tintin, Lady P, Parker, Brains, Kyrano, and Onaha left the room. Scott noticed that Alan was still in the room, still staring at Kathryn. He put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "She's going to be alright, go get some rest Sprout." Alan looked tiredly at his brother, back to Kathryn, and then nodded. He left the room.

When Alan exited, Virgil moved toward Kathryn again. Checking her vitals and noticed her fever was still pretty high. He grabbed a fever reducer and injected it into her IV.

Scott, still surprised at Alan, spoke to his family, "Did anyone else notice how protective Alan was of Kathryn? Usually those two are always fighting and Alan acts childish."

Gordon answered, "Yeah, he seemed like another version of you!"

Scott, tempted to hit the copper head across the head, stopped himself and continued, "I meant he didn't fight with her."

"Maybe Alan is finally seeing that he is an older brother and a twin. Twins have more connection then siblings," Virgil added.

Jeff cut in, his eyes still not looking away from Kathryn, "It might be that, or because he was with her when her attack was in the weaker stages. We've all had to help her and those stages are the worse. She is tired, not herself, and just looks weak. It's hard to regard." Finally taking his eyes away from the sleeping platinum blonde, spoke directly to his boys, "I now want all of you to shower and get some rest yourselves. Kathryn won't want us to look like the living dead when she wakes up. I will sta..."

Jeff was cut off by Virgil, "Oh no, just like us, you are going to get some rest too and since my room is the closed, I can easily monitor her. So please get some rest Dad."

Jeff laughed and agreed with gruff. He along with Scott and Gordon left the infirmary, while Virgil made one quick scan of his sister. Pleased with her breathing levels and temperature, went and took his shower.

The rest of Tracy Island all got some rest, unknowing of the dangers ahead of them.

* * *

Second chapter for you all, I hope you like it and think it's different than others.

Thank you!

Review and Fav if you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Characters**: Alan, John, Scott, TinTin  
**Summary**:  
Alan has a younger twin sister who isn't exactly like him. Actually, more like, opposite him. She is smart and listens to her father, but she only hates one person, Alan. He treats her like a kid when they are both the age of fourteen. Will this change when The Hood arrives?

**Author's Note**:  
This is my first Thunderbird FanFiction, so diehard Thunderbird fans, go easy. I also have only watched the 2004 Movie and have watched the magnificent works of Criminally Charmed and Little Miss Bump, also TBMom. So, if character's actions are wrong, I apologize in advance.

The writing style may change. So any first person will be in my OC's 1st Person, while other tidbits will be in 3rd person. There will be a break and then in Italics 3rd Person, but it will be centered around a character. So it will say, 3rd Person Name, only my OC will be in 1st Person.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thunderbirds, I only own my OC, Kathryn Dwyer Tracy. - There are also specific lines from the movie, so I don't own those either.

* * *

- **Chapter 3**-

_(1st Person)_

I knew I wasn't in my room. I could hear the beeps of the machine monitoring my vitals. I could feel the tubes underneath my nose, pushing fresh oxygen into my body. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was, as expected, in the infirmary. No one was in the room at the time, or at least that I could see and I judging by afternoon light coming through the windows, it was later than when I feel asleep. As I came around, I became annoyed by the tube underneath my nose. I tried to yank it out, but a someone's hands stopped me.

"I had a feeling you'd try to do that," a voice spoke from behind me.

"Vir...gil?" I coughed. My throat was dry and sore. Virgil noticed this and quickly poured a glass of water. He helped me sit up and I drank the cool liquid. "Thank you," I spoke in a less hoarse voice. It was then that I also noticed the IV.

He answered, "No problem. While you were resting, I monitored your vitals, so that when you woke up, I would be warned. For right now, we will keep the nasal cannula on, and in about two hours or so, if your oxygen levels stay up, I will remove it for you. Then another hour or two after you are off the oxygen, you can be dismissed from the infirmary." He saw me staring at the IV, "The IV will stay until I release you. Until then, you stay in this bed." That last remark with a little more force.

"But doesn't it usually go away pretty quickly?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but this time it's different. The attack was caused by allergic reaction that is new to your body. The reaction might have been mild, but the attack sure wasn't," Virgil confirmed. He walked across the room and picked up a pad. "So why you wait, someone wants to talk to you."

Virgil handed me the pad and on the screen was my second oldest brother, John. I smiled with glee. John was always there for me, well all of my siblings were, but John and sometimes Scott were more. Not just because we both have platinum blonde hair, but he seemed to be the only one who could calm me down during an attack. I sometimes feels more connected to John then to Alan.  
I spoke to him, "Hey how's life in space?"

He laughed,"Quiet as usual Kat, but how are you? Virgil told me what happened. Strawberries? That kind of stinks."

"I'm fine, well almost fine," I tried to glare a tubes, which received a gleeful laugh from John. "Other than that. I'm better and yes, strawberries stinks. Strawberries was my favorite fruit. Now they can potentially kill me." I frowned

"Well when I come down for a week, I'll help you find a new favorite," the other blond replied and I just laughed. John always knew how to make me happy.

We talked about school and other things. I told him how archery was going. He congratulated me and that's when Virgil popped back into the room. "Alright, I think that's enough talking for now," the medic of the family spoke. I gave a pout. "Don't make the pouting, puppy-dog face Kathryn. You need to rest. Your oxygen levels aren't in normal range. So if you rest, it would mean loosing the nasal cannula quicker. Now, say bye to John."

Darn it, I thought the pout would work. It works with Gordon and Dad, but never Virgil or John. Then sometimes Scott, but not really most of the time. I said bye to John and Virgil took the pad. He placed it on the table near by and asked, "Alright, how does your chest feel? Is it still tight?"

I tried to sit up and my head became dizzy. I fell back immediately and Virgil quickly caught me before I could hurt myself. "Ok, let's not do that again."

I was still dizzy and I could feel myself hyperventilating. Virgil gently took my head in his hands, so I was looking at him, "Hey, just relax, your alright. Kathryn, look at me." My eyes, however, went back and forth everywhere. I couldn't focus. Black spots were forming in front of my eyes. "Kat it's alright. Please just calm yourself. It's alright. You can do it." I tried harder to listen my brother before me and slowly, I could calm myself. "There you go, just slow and easy breaths." Virgil pulled his hands away from my face and looked back to the machine monitoring my vitals. He spoke again, "Just keep breathing and everything will be fine. Let the nasal cannula help you."

I listened to his words and steadily, I was able to get my breathing back in control. I silently thanked my older brothers.

Virgil spoke to me, "You've been resting for almost half-a-day Kat. Just take it easy until your fully awake. Your mind might be awake, but your body was weakened by the attack. Now, can you answer the question?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath, "My chest isn't as tight and it's easier to breathe."

"That's a good sign. Now why don't you rest and I'll wake you in a little while. If this progression keeps up, Onaha can make her dinner tonight," He smiled and wrote something on the pad near him. Vigil looked back at me, "Sleep. Now."

I laughed slightly and could feel the exhaustion taking over my body and senses. I guess over-exerting myself has a toll on my body. Man, did I feel tired. Slowly, my eyelids dropped over my eyes and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

(_3rd Person - Scott_)

Scott Tracy had to be the worse mother hen of all the Tracy's, even his own father. There wasn't one thing that this oldest son didn't miss. So, when one of his siblings gets hurt or sick, he is always there. It can be a good thing, but a curse on the sibling. Especially if the sibling is his only sister. He's worse.

This trait of his, is what led him to the infirmary, when Virgil had specifically said to stay away. "Older brothers over rule, right?" Scott mumbled to himself as he entered the room.

The minute Virgil heard the swish of the doors, he knew it was either his father or Scott. As he looked up from his pad, he could tell already it was his oldest brother. The family medic rolled his eyes and from his desk, spoke to Scott softly, "Didn't I tell you all to stay away when she gets her attacks? I have probably told the family, mostly you, more then twenty times. So, why don't you listen?"

Scott stopped in his tracks. He looked to his brother, "Well... you see..."

"Shhh, you too close to Kat. Speak in a more hushed tone. Kathryn may have been sleeping for about three hours, but her hearing is really sensitive. So anything you say she'll wake up to," the medic looked back at his pad.

Scott walked over to the angered medic, "Yeah, well I wouldn't know, since you let no one in here." The pilot looked back at the sleeping form of his sister. He noticed the nasal cannula tubing was gone from her face and she was breathing on her own. He asked, "When did you take her off the oxygen?"

"About an hour and a half ago. Her breathing was staying in normal percentages, well normal for her. It was weird, she didn't even stir when I took the tubing off. I thought she would have woken up, but my guesses were wrong. I am going to let her rest until dinner is ready or when she wakes up. Do you know when dinner will be?" Virgil asked his brother.

Scott thought on the question and answered, "I think Onaha said in about two hours. If dinner takes that long, I can't wait."  
Virgil smiled at the thought of the great feast, "Me too."

Scott laughed at his expression and before he could say anything, Kathryn stirred from her bed.

* * *

(_1st Person_)

As I came back from the peaceful dreams and into the world of reality, I realized two things. One, the nasal cannula was gone, thank you Virgil, and Scott was in the room. Typical. There isn't one time where I have an attack or I get sick or hurt, that Scott has coddled me to death with his "Mother Hen" mode. After the second day I am already fed up with him. So if he's in the room, then that means he went against Virgil's rules again. Once again, typical. Scott with always be the Tracy Family Mother Hen until the day he dies. I don't mean it as a bad thing, I just wish he didn't do it as much.

I slowly opened my eyes and for once, Scott wasn't around my bed. He was still talking to Virgil. He stopped talking and looked in my direction. My oldest brother smiled as he noticed I was awake and walked over to my side. Virgil joined him. "Hey," I said to them.

Scott answered, "Hey Kat, how are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes. Which received a laugh from both my brothers. I thought of the question and I tried to assess how I felt but I couldn't do it sitting down. I tried to sit up and immediately was stopped by Virgil's steady hands. "Remember last time you did that," the medic sternly looked in to my baby blue eyes, "Let me help you this time." Virgil put his hands gently behind my back and helped me sit into a sitting position.

Immediately I felt better then the last time. My chest wasn't tight nor was I dizzy. I smiled at my brothers. "I feel a lot better, actually I feel really good!" I told them with delight. "So can I get out of here?"

Virgil rolled his eyes to my response. Scott laughed at the both of us.

Virgil ran a hand threw his chestnut brown hair. He looked at the sheets in his hand and then spoke, "As long as you take it easy for the rest of the day. That means no pool." I pouted in response. The medic then went over to my IV and took it out. He held a piece of gauze to help stop the bleeding. He motioned to me and I slowly moved my legs to the side of the bed.

As I put my feet on the ground my knees collapsed. Quickly Virgil caught me so I didn't hurt myself. "What did I say? Take it easy Kathryn. You've been resting for quite some time, so of course your legs are going to turn to... well... jello."

I looked up the family medic and laughed my butt off. Out of all the words he could use, "jello"? I am so never going to let him get over that. He rolled his eyes, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, and then helped me back on my feet. Luckily, my knees didn't give out again, but Virgil's hand were still supporting my body. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew I wanted him to let go, so he let his hands go. I didn't fall, but when I tried to take a step, I stumbled. However, this time I caught myself.

"Alright, it's good that you can stand, just take it easy," Virgil spoke and then checked me over. After agreeing that I was alright, finally let me leave the infirmary. Scott, being Scott, went with me. I stumbled a couple times on the way to the living room and Scott helped me regain my balance, but other than that, I was fine walking by myself.

When we entered the living room, I was almost tackled by Gordon. Luckily, Scott grabbed him, who then yelled, "Gordon, be more careful! Watch where your running!"

Gordon tried to retort, but my laughing cut him off. Scott had his hands around Gordon's collar. My oldest brother was bright pink and the fish of the family had a sheepish grin on his face. You could tell that Gordon meant to do something like this on purpose. I looked around and took a step back. That was when a bucket of water splashed on to the two.

I laughed as Scott chased Gordon into the pool, which ended the pilot into the pool too. I heard another laugh from behind me and could see my father walking up to me. "When will Scott ever learn? If Gordon runs into you, he's doing it on purpose. How are you feeling?"

Dad is just as bad as Scott. I sat down on the couch ad he joined me, I sat closer to him. I am such a daddy's little girl. "I'm a lot better, no tightness in my chest and it isn't hard to breathe anymore. I just get a little dizzy and unstable on my feet when I stand too much. Virgil says that should go away tomorrow."

My father pulled me closer, "As long as your better, I'm happy. Onaha said that dinner should be in about an hour or so. Are you hungry?"

As I answered yes, my stomach grumbled. We laughed together and as I felt warm and comfortable in my father's arms, I gradually fell asleep.

* * *

(_Time Skip_)

I woke to my father shaking me, saying, "Kathryn, Kathryn, wake up sweetie. Dinner's ready." I opened my heavy eyelids to see my father staring down at me. "Dinner's ready. It smells good, so you don't want to miss out. Come on."

My father helped me into a sitting position and it was then when I could smell the fresh cooking coming from the kitchen. I stood up to get a look at the food, however, a little too quickly. The room spun and luckily my father caught me before I crashed into the coffee table. My father held me in hands, supporting my body. I could feel myself trembling. He spoke to me, "It's alright Kathryn. Just relax and you'll be alright."

My father's soothing voice helped stop the trembling and slowly my vision became clear. I looked up at him, "Thank you Dad. I guess I forgot about the dizziness." I pushed away slightly and when I tried to walk, I stumbled. My father caught me again. I blushed. "Dad? Could you... could you help me to the table? I don't think I can make it without falling."  
"Of course Kathryn. I don't mind," He answered. We walked over to the table where Scott and Gordon we arguing about something. It was probably about how soaked each of them were, or something around that. We sat down and shortly Virgil, Alan, Brains, and Fermat joined us at the table.

Alan looked at me and said nothing, but I could tell he wanted to say something.

Onaha passed out dinner and soon my older brothers started talking about their work. Dad got up to get a drink and Alan asked being on the next mission. Dad said no, not yet. Alan was in training and Dad said that Alan was missing something to be fully an International Rescue Operative. So Dad was used to Alan's wanting to join in on a mission.

They sat back down after Alan's pouting.

After about twenty minutes into dinner, Alan opened his big mouth, "So Kat, you're finally better?" His tone was the best.

I looked at him and couldn't believe him, like I wanted this. "Yeah, fine. Why?" I asked with an innocent tone.

"Just wondering, since it always seems to happen."

"Alan, it's not like I want to happen."

"Yeah, but there tends to be more attacks at home then at school. I wonder why that is?" Alan sneered and then mumbled, "Attention addict."

The conversations around the table seemed to diminish. I couldn't believe what Alan was saying. I yelled, standing up in the process, "I am so not. At least I'm not some wannabe Thunderbird." Now I couldn't believe what I said.

I have to admit, it was harsh, until Alan retorted, standing up himself, "At least I have chances at becoming one, you won't ever be in your entire life! You're weak and barely qualified to be my twin. If anyone was the mistake, it was you!"

My eyes widened. How could he say that? My breathing hitched.

This is when Dad, Scott, and Gordon all screamed at Alan. Something on the lines of childish, you need to grow up, and think before you speak. Virgil on the other hand came over to me, "Kathryn it's alright. Calm your breathing. Come on let's go to the couch."

He tried to lead me to the couch, but after today's events, my knees just crumpled. Carefully, Virgil helped me back up and we made it to the couch. I could see Alan in the background looking at me and then Scott yelled, "Go, you've already made it bad. I think most of the causes of her attacks is your childish arguments with her."

He looked stunned and then grabbed Fermat. They left to do who knows what.  
I was now surrounded by my brothers and father all asking if I was alright. My breathing was still heavy. Virgil noticed this, "Gordon, can you go get my med-kit in the infirmary?" He ran off and Virgil looked back at me, "Kathryn, I want to breathe in and out very slowly and calmly with me." I looked at him and listened to his calming voice. "That's right, just in and out."

Gordon came back and that's when I noticed my father was sitting right beside me. I moved closer to him and he held me gently. "You're going to be fine Kathryn. You're going to be fine."

Virgil grabbed a stethoscope from his bag and asked me, "Alright, I need you to breathe in and out slowly. Like you were doing before. Just nice and easy." He listened and after moving the device around he confirmed, "Everything sounds the way it should. Now, I would like you to get some rest. Hopefully, tomorrow we can do something eventful."

I smiled at him and then motioned to my father. He smiled and then helped me to my feet, which of course crumpled again. I was really getting tired of that. My brothers surrounding me moved closer and my dad gave them a look that said very clearly, "Back off." I laughed and then we headed toward my room. As we were walking I could here my brothers talking about the incident.

Here I thought this vacation was going to be non-eventful. I guess I was wrong about that. So, as I lay in my bed waiting for the best day with my brothers, who knew it was going to turn into the most chaotic of my life.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you see the similarities with this and the movie and I hope you enjoy.

Thanks for all the favs and comments. It means a ton!

Thanks again and review if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Characters**: Alan, John, Scott, TinTin  
**Summary**:  
Alan has a younger twin sister who isn't exactly like him. Actually, more like, opposite him. She is smart and listens to her father, but she only hates one person, Alan. He treats her like a kid when they are both the age of fourteen. Will this change when The Hood arrives?

**Author's Note**:  
This is my first Thunderbird FanFiction, so diehard Thunderbird fans, go easy. I also have only watched the 2004 Movie and have watched the magnificent works of Criminally Charmed and Little Miss Bump, also TBMom. So, if character's actions are wrong, I apologize in advance.

The writing style may change. So any first person will be in my OC's 1st Person, while other tidbits will be in 3rd person. There will be a break and then in Italics 3rd Person, but it will be centered around a character. So it will say, 3rd Person Name, only my OC will be in 1st Person.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Thunderbirds, I only own my OC, Kathryn Dwyer Tracy. - There are also specific lines from the movie, so I don't own those either.

* * *

- **Chapter 4** -

_(3rd Person)_

After running from the kitchen, Alan couldn't help think, "Why did I say that to Kat? I want to protect her, but every time I speak to her, it seems, all I can do is be completely rude to her. I don't understand."

His thoughts were interrupted when Fermat and he reached the silo.

* * *

Jeff Tracy had just finished helping his youngest to sleep, the billionaire headed back toward the lounge. His sons had scattered and he found Kyrano tending to some plants near the pool, he asked the man, "Kyrano, have you seen Lady P?"

The Malaysian man answered, "By the pool."

"Of course," Jeff answered and looked to see the agent of pink lounging by the pool.

As he walked forward, her phone rang and she picked it up, "Parker…"

* * *

Alan and Fermat entered the silo for the Thunderbird One and Fermat asked, "Alan! We're not supposed to be in here!"

Alan ignored his friend and then typed in Thunderbird One's access code. Fermat asked, "Where did you get the access code for Thunderbird one anyway?"

"Fermat my friend, what you don't know can't hurt you," Alan replied as the door lifted open.

* * *

"I'll be right there," Lady P finished the phone call with Parker and then spoke to Jeff, "It seems the fire at the oil rig was no accident."

"Any suspects?"

"Not yet, but I'll keep you posted."

Jeff helped the women stand and said, "Thank you for bringing Alan and Kathryn home."

"My pleasure. Any excuse to visit paradise," Lady P smiled and then began to walk with Jeff to her car.

Tintin passed by asking where Alan went and Jeff answered, "I don't know, nor where Fermat went. They left while we were eating, so they should be somewhere around here."

"How's Kathryn?"

Jeff answered the worried friend, "She's alright, asleep, but alright. Tomorrow we are going to do something, so I hope you can join us."

Tintin smiled, thanked Jeff, and then ran over her father. Lady P said to Jeff something about romance with Tintin and Alan, but Jeff didn't believe it. They laughed and then he escorted her to her car.

They parted and Jeff headed toward his office, where immediately a warning from Thunderbird One came blaring in. He sighed and said, "I guess I know where Alan went."

The disappointed father turned off the engines of the almost fully started Thunderbird. He turned on the video phone and spoke to his son with slight anger and disappointment, "Alan my office, now."

Moments later Alan entered his father's office, "Dad, I know your mad I shouldn't have been in the ship, but if you could just give me a min…"

Jeff interrupted the teenager, "You're damn right you shouldn't have been in there."

"But... nothing happened Dad, I had it under control."

"Under control?" Jeff sarcastically spoke, "Do you have any idea the importance of secrecy in our operation? You fired up a thunderbird without activating the anti-detecting shield. You put everyone in danger when you act selfishly, not to mention your argument with your sister. What you said to her was uncalled for and childish. You want to be part of the team? You have to play by the rules. You understand? Do you?"

Alan spoke with more force, "Yeah, I understand. I understand you don't want me to become a Thunderbird. You don't want me to do anything. All you let me do is train and say 'I'm missing something' but I don't see what I'm missing because you never tell me! You won't even listen to me when I am trying to tell you something important!"

"I've heard enough. You're grounded for rest of spring break," Jeff turned his chair back to his desk.

"But Dad!"

"Bottom-line Alan, you need to grow up and act responsible. Your actions have effect's on the one person who really wants to be your sibling, but your childish actions affective them in ways you don't see. So, grow up."

Alan spoke forcefully towards his father, "Then let me." The angered teenager walked away from his father and as he walked out the door, said softly, "please."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair and continued his work. A video call a came in and John from Thunderbird Five came in. "Hey John."

"Hey Dad. How's Kathryn?"

Jeff laughed slightly at his second oldest first question. Of course the platinum blond would ask about his sister, "She's fine. Sleeping now. At dinner, Alan and her had one of their usual arguments, but because of her recent attack, Alan's outburst had almost caused another. When will those two ever get along?"

John winced as his father told of the earlier disagreement, then replied, "Maybe when Alan sees how much they are alike? Or when Alan finally gets it through his head, he means more to her than what he thinks. They are twins."

"Yes, but Alan acts angry and childish," Jeff retorted.

John cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's anger and not something else? Say, overprotectiveness that he doesn't know how to control? They both are only fourteen."

Jeff sighed and agreed with his son. He asked, "Since when did you get so smart on Alan and Kathryn?"

"Since both of them always come to me to sort anger or other emotions. I seem to be a bridge between the two," the blond laughed slightly. Jeff joined him.

"That is true," he added, "Is there anything we should be watching out for?"

John looked at the many screens in front of the astronaut, "Got a forest fire in Vladivostok and a typhoon heading for Singapore."

"Thanks John, keep an eye on that Typhoon for us and I'll call Vladivostok and see if they need any help with the fire," Jeff told his is son tiredly.

"FAB, Dad. Sleep tight," John pressed the buttons on the panel in front of him and signed off the call.

Jeff called Vladivostok and after confirming they didn't need any help, headed toward bed for some must needed sleep.

No one on Tracy Island expected what would happen next as a dark ship approached Tracy Island from underwater.

* * *

_(Time Skip - 1st Person)_

I awoke to the morning sunlight as it caressed my tired eyes. It was a good sleep and surprisingly I didn't have any of yesterday's pain. Which is a first for an attack and then an almost attack.

I pushed myself off the bed and changed out of my pajamas. It was warm outside, so I went with jean shorts a yellow top that John had gotten me. It is the color of his thunderbird, so I can see why he bought it. I also slipped on a pair of my favorite black high tops. I loved wearing the school uniform and nice clothes Lady P bought me, but on days like today, I went with the easy, casual look.

I headed out toward the kitchen and noticed my father reading a paper at the table and Onaha was making something that smelt delicious. I asked the Malaysian women, "What are you making for Breakfast? It smells wonderful."

Onaha smiled at me, "It is one of your favorites. My breakfast quiche with extra spices added. Just the way you like it."

My grin widen. I love her homemade, from scratch, quiche recipe. I was now in a heavenly bliss.

My father had stood up from the table and walked toward me, "How do you feel today Kathryn?"

"I feel like nothing happened," I grinned at him.

He returned that grin and that's when my brothers barged into the room. We all sat down and ate breakfast. It was then, I noticed someone's face wasn't there, "Where's Alan?"

Scott looked at Virgil and at Dad. He then Dad spoke to me, "Yesterday Alan was punished because he entered Thunderbird One without permission, how he got the codes, still slips my mind."

Gordon spoke up, "He's probably blowing some steam somewhere on the island."

I looked at my brothers and my father and something tells me they didn't want me to do anything about it. I stood up and said, "I'm going to go find him. I know he didn't mean to say what he did yesterday."

Scott immediately stood and grabbed my arm, "Kathryn, I don't think that's a good idea. Alan almost caused you to have an attack yesturday. Maybe you should stay your distances."

My hypothesis was correct. They didn't want me near Alan at all. I retorted, "No, I want to see him and don't stop me." With that I left the room. I quickly grabbed my bag that holds all my archery equipment and ran out the door, not caring about the yelling from my brothers and father.

I continued until I found my older twin skipping rocks into the ocean. I walked up to him, "Hey, Alan!"

"Kathryn?" his tone was as if he was surprised to see me, "I thought Dad and everyone else would try to keep you a distance from me. I did upset you last night.

"Yeah, well we both had to have a part in that. Also, I can do what I want and see who I want. We're not kids anymore."

"In some cultures we are," Alan spoke as he threw another rock.

I looked at him in disbelief. I thought Dad was saying he was failing. I asked, "I knew you were smarter then you led everyone else to believe. Why don't you show it in school?"

He stopped throwing rocks, "I don't because nothing I do will ever be as good as you or anyone else."

"You seriously can't believe that! Fermat tells me all about your track medals and trophies. I know your just as great as everyone else, so show it sometimes!"

"You don't get how I feel! I'm not 'Miss Perfect' and I sure am not as lucky as you!"

Alan's comment angered me, "You think I'm lucky! I have a disease that affects my entire life. I can't do track or any other sport, I barely got away with archery and that's pushing it. There are sometimes I wish I was you and had your life!"

My breathing hitched and suddenly it got harder to breathe. Out of nowhere, Tintin came from the jungle. She came to my side and told me, "Kathryn, just breathe deeply and calm yourself. It's not bad, just calm yourself."

I listened and just as Tintin said, I was able to calm myself. These happened periodically. I forget to breathe or I talk to much, or in this case, scream, my breathing acts up.

I looked at my brother, he'd probably be smirking for all I knew. So when I saw his face, I was surprised. His face twisted with a mix of worry and regret. Did Alan actually care for me and his anger was just an act?

Quickly, his face changed and returned to normal. Before he could say anything, a blast sounded throughout the island and we saw Thunderbird Three launching into space. A space mission? Then Fermat came rushing out of the jungle, coming from the house. He was frantic. "Alan, Kathryn, Tintin! Thunderbird Five has been hit, Thunderbird Five has been hit!"

My thoughts went straight to John, was he alright? What happened?

My thoughts were brought back to reality as the boy genius continually repeated what he was saying, even as Alan grabbed the young boy saying, "Okay, okay, okay, don't panic, don't panic." There was a bubbling noise and Alan looked toward the ocean. A ship appeared, "On the other hand, RUN!"

We ran into the jungle, but Alan and Fermat had to see what was happening. As we got to the edge of the forest, we could see people getting out of the sub. Alan spoke franticly and almost scared, "How'd they find the island? Do you think it was what I did in Thunderbird One? Do you think I ruined everything?"

"No," Fermat spoke, "The compound we found could have some transmitting capability."

Compound? What was Fermat talking about? Then I remembered Dad had said that Alan was punished for entering Thunderbird One, I think Scott said that he activated by accident. Gordon said he did it on purpose.

Tintin spoke, "We have to do something."

"My dad is in the control room, but we have to go through the jungle," Fermat commented.

I interjected, "Never mind about the jungle, we might have to deal with whoever those people are on the island. And by the looks of it, they seem to be near the house. We need to find out what's going on."

Tintin and Fermat agreed while Alan seemed like he didn't approve, "I do think we should see what's happening, but not you, Kathryn. If Dad or the others found out I let you go into danger like this, they kill me. Also, what if you have an attack?"

This fumed me, "So what! Our family and our family's business, all the work everyone has put into it, could be ruined by this! I want to help as much as I can, just like you. Alan, we're family and we need to stick together," I looked at Fermat and Tintin, "we all need to."

Alan agreed and Fermat asked, "So, now what do we do?"

Alan spoke up, "The vents," we started to run, "let's go, we have to get a message to my dad."

_- Time Skip - Hood is in the control room, the kids are in the vent, happens after the Hood tells Jeff and the boys, "You can call me the Hood." -_

We listened to the conversation between the Hood and my family, "... Now, listen Mr. Tracy, we won't be negotiating. I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks in the world, starting with the Bank of London. The world's monitoring system will be thrown into chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible."

"You'll never get away with it!" Scott screamed.

My father questioned the maniac, "Why the Thunderbirds?"

"An eye for an eye, Mr. Tracy."

"An eye for an eye?"

The Hood continued his rant, "Perhaps you've forgotten me, but not saving the life of my brother, Kyrano."

One of the goons grabbed Kyrano and shoved him toward the video screen. He franticly said, "I'm sorry Mr. Tracy, I thought he was dead."

We took our heads out of the hole and Tintin gasped, "that would make The Hood, my uncle?"

I interjected, "Doesn't mean it should affect you, Tintin. You're my best friend and I wouldn't change that."

"Every family has a black sha..sha...," Fermat sneezed. Quickly, Alan and Tintin helped the boy hold in his sneeze, but it was still noticeable. "Sorry, this rooms murdered my allergies."

Quietly, we put out heads back through the hole.

The Hood continued, "You left me to die that day. You may have broken my body that day, but you have no idea how powerful my mind has become."

What was this guy saying? Dad would never leave anyone to die. Would he?

He continued, "Now you will suffer, just as I have suffered. Waiting for a rescue that will never come."

"Wait..," my father spoke, but The Hood motioned to the interesting looking female goon, and she hit the control panel. Shutting down everything on Thunderbird Five. I could feel Alan tense beside me. He and I were thinking the same thing. No way were we going to let that monster continue with this.

Fermat moved away from the hole as another sign of sneeze was coming. This time, Alan and Tintin were too late.

We could hear the bigger goon coming near the vent we were in and Alan whispered, "Go!" As we tried to exit the vent, goon named Mullion, grabbed Fermat through the celling. He couldn't get loose. Luckily, Tintin bit the hand that had Fermat trapped and we exited through the shaft. Heading down toward the loading silos of the Thunderbirds.

We hopped onto Thunderbird Two's loading dock. Alan guided it toward floor and as we tried to reach the closing silos, we couldn't reach one in time. Alan quickly thought of a plan that involved the Firefly and the Thunderiser. As they ran off to the machines, Fermat hastily told me to grab Thunderbird Two's guidance processor. I didn't question the boy genius, I just nodded and ran. Along with the processor I grabbed my archery equipment. It might come in handy.

I ran back towards the hanger just as Alan was screaming, "Where's Kathryn?"

Tintin screamed, "Kathryn!"

I caught up to them and we ran into the newly made hole in the silo. Alan ran towards the service entrance. Shorty he spoke franticly, "We can't go this way. He's here."

The goons and The Hood pushed us towards the center of the silo, underneath Thunderbird One. I could hear the machine hiss above us. Fermat screamed, "What do we do Alan?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking," he looked around, "keep stepping back, I have an idea." He grabbed his rock skipper and aimed it a The Hood, then shot.

We looked at him like he was crazy.

The Hood dodged the rock, "Now, now, Alan. It's not me your mad at."

"It's not you I'm aiming at," my brother shot another rock and it landed on the hatch button. Suddenly the floor was brought up from under us and we were sent down the tubes. We thought we were home free, until the roaring of Thunderbird One's engines came through the tunnel. We looked back and saw massive flames reaching out towards us.

Luckily the water came a lot quicker then expected.

Now what was going to happen?

* * *

Talk about a long chapter. Now along with my disclaimer above, I also don't own some of the writing in this. I took some of the dialogue from the movie. I hope some people can notice my differences too.

Thank you all for commenting and favoriting or following, it means a lot. Sorry for the long update to!

I'm on a roll, so there should be more soon! Long weekend for me, so hopefully!

Thank you again!


End file.
